


Flu Season

by GreenLocksRedBlood



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick boys, and to procrastinate against my other stories, goddamnit, i literally just wrote this to blow off some steam, impled ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLocksRedBlood/pseuds/GreenLocksRedBlood
Summary: As it cools down in Los Angeles, Ethan finds himself more prone to getting sick. Thankfully, he has a friend close by who is more than willing to help take care of him.





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Something a little different, normally I don't deviate away from Septiplier, but I really adore this ship and I felt like writing something cute and fluffy (partially because the angst I've been writing in Private Property has been doing my head in a little).   
> So this is a pretty mild story, nothing too exciting. And it's VERY short (especially for me), but there's some gross fluffy cuteness, so if that's your thing I hope you enjoy!

Ethan stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning from one side of the bed to the other. His small arms clung tightly onto his blue plush dog, and he chewed on the ear anxiously. He was having another restless night, this tended to happen any time he got sick; fever dreams would hit him, and they'd hit him hard.

So, it would be no surprise to Tyler to see his friend in this state once more, as he walked past Ethan's bedroom. He paused and watched for a moment, then sighed quietly and headed for the kitchen. He got to work quickly, pouring some juice into a lidded cup for Ethan, as well as grabbing some cold & flu tablets, cough syrup, and vapour rub from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. This was no new instance for them, since Ethan had been getting sick more frequently as it got colder.

Tyler made his way back to Ethan's bedroom, where the boy was balled up in his sheets, shaking and whimpering into the darkness; only his small mop of blue hair poking out indicated that he was actually among the sheets.

Tyler carefully set all the supplies on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a strong, gentle hand on Ethan's shoulder.

“Ethan, wake up,” he hummed quietly. Ethan groaned and tossed in the bed some more, still deep in his fever dream. Tyler sighed softly and began gently patting Ethan's shoulder. “Ethan, it's me, you're having a bad dream,” he continued, careful to keep his voice down.

Eventually Ethan stirred, and blearily his eyes opened just a crack, looking up at Tyler. He looked around the room, clearly disoriented, and made to sit up rather suddenly. Thankfully, Tyler caught the action quickly and kept him laying down. “T-Ty...?” he whispered into the darkness, though he could not say much more as he began coughing deeply.

Tyler scooted along the bed and rubbed Ethan's back firmly until the fit subsided, “Yeah, just me. I brought you some medicine,” he hummed into his friend's ear.

Ethan scrunched up his face and tried to slide down back under the covers, “Medicine ick...” he mumbled reluctantly.

Tyler sighed and pulled him back up in the bed, “I know Ethan, but sick is more ick, and if you have the medicine, you'll get better sooner,” he encouraged, being reasonably careful with his words. He could tell even from just the way Ethan rubbed his eyes and held his bedtime companion that he was in a less than capable mindset. “Please Ethan, for me?” he urged, placing his hand on Ethan's knee and patting it gently.

Ethan lowered his gaze and made to yawn, but only to put himself into another coughing fit. As it subsided, he finally nodded. “O-okay, medicine please...” he mumbled weakly.

Tyler smiled and got to work with the medicine, starting with the cough syrup. “I know it tastes yucky, but I got you some juice to wash it down with,” he said as he watched Ethan down the syrup and scrunch up his face in disgust. Next came the tablets, which he pierced from their tray and handed Ethan, accompanied by the juice. Ethan did not hesitate with these, with the promise of the juice taking the nasty artificial cherry flavour of the cough syrup from his mouth. He downed the pills obediently and continued to sip on the juice.

“Great work, buddy,” Tyler praised, and gently pushed Ethan back to rest against his bed frame. “I'll just give you some vapour rub and you should be all good to go,” he said softly. Ethan hummed into his cup of juice and continued to sip away at it, as Tyler scooped up some of the aromatic gel from it's tub, then slid his hand up Ethan's shirt to rub it into his chest. Even as Tyler did this, Ethan's eyes began fluttering shut. Tyler, spotting this, took the cup from Ethan's hands and placed it on the bedside table, before finishing rubbing the medicine into his friend's chest. As he removed his hands, Ethan slid right down into the bed as though he were made of jelly, and almost melted into the sheets around him. Tyler pulled the sheets over his small friend, tucking him and his plush toy into the bed together, before quickly checking Ethan's temperature. The boy was fast asleep by the time he was tucked in and, pleased with his work, Tyler made to get to his feet. But as he tried, he noted the tug on his arm. Even in his sleep, Ethan had grabbed onto Tyler's arm and didn't seem particularly interested in letting go.

Tyler sighed and conceded, laying down on the bed. He would just stay for a little while, he told himself, until Ethan let go of him. But, much like Ethan, it did not take Tyler too long to nod off to sleep, spooning his small friend on his bed.

The two stayed like that for the whole evening, entwined with one another, Tyler protecting his small friend from his nasty fever dreams, and Ethan curled between his caring friend, and his stuffed toy.

It was the best sleep either had gotten in months.

 


End file.
